vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Urizen (Image Comics)
] Summary At the beginning of time '''Urizen was one of the missing threads in the universe who ruled along with the other Elder Gods who together brought balance to the universe. Urizen was one of these Elder Gods, a great deity that existed before even Heaven and Hell. His sole duty was to consume souls, freeing them from the wheel of life and death and perpetuating conflict as a means of cleansing the universe. The easiest way to maintain peace is to destroy those who created conflict or to have them destroy themselves. Urizen represents balance in that he ends existence. This frustrated the upstart factions of both Heaven and Hell and kept both sides in weakened conditions. Their armies needed souls in order to increase their ranks. Urizen was a direct threat to this need. As long as he was free to roam the universe neither side could gain an upper hand over the other. Thus they teamed together for the first time and defeated Urizen banishing him from this level of reality, the only thing that they could do to him since he was truly an immortal. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Dark God Urizen, The Dark One, The Living Nightmare, The Ancient One, The Negator of Souls, The Destroyer of Dreams Origin: Image Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown. As old as God and Satan Classification: Deity, Embodiment of the Void, Darkness and Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Shapeshifting/Sizeshifting (Capable of shifting the size of his form, turning into a cloud of smoke, extending gigantic weapons such as chains from his arms, and likely much more) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Was defeated through the combined efforts of Spawn and Angela) | At least Universe level+ (Required the entirety of both Heaven and Hell's forces working together to stop him), possibly Low Multiverse level (It is unknown if said forces was included God and Satan) Speed: At least FTL, likely higher | Unknown, likely Immeasurable (Should be far superior to an angel that transported Abdiel to heaven within 3 Dimensional seconds, which is a non-linear time measurement) Lifting Strength: Likely Class M through his sheer size and bulk | Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal Durability: Solar System level | At least Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite. An incorporeal abstract being. Range: Kilometers with Energy Attacks and Arm Extensions | Unknown Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Hard to Classify. Behaves as a primal force of pure destruction rather than a being with individuality, though is deadly and brutal in combat. Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Current | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Image Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Spawn (Comics)